


Working Holiday

by useikun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, do i tag gran or djeeta.....idk, i started writing the original while high and now im stuck in this mess, please help me, this is......Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useikun/pseuds/useikun
Summary: "After all that’s said and done, there’s no woman more worthy of my covenant than you,”Ifana holds her breath."Stay by my side."





	Working Holiday

There was always something between the two. 

Ever since they met, there was an unbreakable bond between lord and vassal-or trusted adviser, as he once called her. The crew members spoke in hushed whispers when they caught one staring at the other longer than usual when they weren't looking. Many members already believed they had a secret relationship, something they kept only between them and their chambers... Siegfried seemed to think so at one point in time, during Percival's solo departure to Wales. He would have been right, if either of them knew to admit their feelings to one another. 

Fortunately after the incidents in Wales (and meeting with his brother several times after repairs), the outward appearance of their relationship finally began to tilt towards something more, if not romantic.

Now, with time passed and the blazing summer sun shining, the crew settles in Auguste for a well needed vacation. Ifana, revered captain of the Grandcypher, holds high hopes for the days events as she watches her crew enjoy their time at their chosen resort. The erune tightens the thinly tied bow behind her neck that holds her swimsuit up and pulls her pale locks over her shoulder, fingers running through the thin strands. Her ears flatten slightly against her head as a small bubble of anxiety forms in her chest.

"What do you think is taking him so long? He only said he'd come to survey the beach..." She voices her worries to Lyria, who stands beside her chowing down on a fresh slice of watermelon. She pauses and frowns before speaking. "He is pretty late. Should we go back to the airship and check?"

As if on command, a familiar voice makes her jump, "Sorry for the wait." 

Percival makes his way towards the group, and the bubble of anxiety inside the captain's chest melts and mixes into a warm, tender feeling she could never put into words.

"Took ya long enough!" Vyrn grins, folding his small arms across his chest as he floats around the party of four. Ifana's breath is caught in her throat, her golden eyes locked on her red-haired companion.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Percival raises a thin brow at his vassal as he turns to her. His tone grabs her attention and she blinks, eyes suddenly flitting around the area to find something else to lock on to. 

"No, not at all... I just didn't expect this." While still avoiding looking at him, she gestures to Percival's attire.

“You expect me to come to the beach in full armor? This is most suitable for the occasion, after all." He responds, his eyes briefly giving her the once over before anyone could notice. Ifana nods and drops it before turning to on her heels and marching towards the beach. "Let's not waste anymore time then!" 

Percival follows, for a time, but stops and lounges on a beach chair while the other three make their way to the shore. Vyrn stops suddenly and turns back around, heading back towards the knight. 

"I thought you'd hang with us this time!" He whines, lips slightly pursed. The Lord of Flames looks up from his book that he had brought and glances between the little dragon and the other two members beginning to approach. The corner of the captain's lips curl into the tiniest of frowns, but he pretends not to notice. 

"What are you reading, Percival?" Lyria asks, a finger touching her lips in curiosity. 

The knight shifts in his seat slightly before turning his head to address the girl in blue. "It's a book I need to read before I start my survey. I started reading it on the way here, I'm just finishing it up." 

Lyria's shoulders droop a little, and Ifana lets out a noticeable sigh. The erune takes hold of Lyria's hand and starts to lead her towards the shore of the beach. "Come on, let's leave him to study." The disappointment in her voice causes a small twinge in Percival's chest, but he ignores it and continues to read.

As they say, time flies as you're having fun, and time certainly did pass. 

The captain leaves Lyria and Vyrn to splash about as she returns to the sands of the beach-towards the leisurely Lord of Flames. As much as she had wanted him to join her, watching him relax and read was a calming sight-if he was enjoying himself, she was happy. She approached him slowly, towel in hand as she attempts to dry herself off.

“Sorry if I get water on you…” She mumbles, leaning over him a little to get a glimpse of what passage he was reading. He doesn't respond right away, but his lips curl into a small smirk. 

"Do you want me to read it to you?" He teases, a glint in his eyes. Ifana's head lifts in surprise, blinking at him before she realizes he was joking. "I can read fine by myself, but thanks for the offer." She laughs, and the tender feeling from before returns, causing her cheeks to flush a slight red. She leans away from him and quietly continues drying her hair as he goes back to his book.

Between their silence, distant crying is heard. Both Ifana and Percival look around, an exasperated sigh escaping from the latter. Ifana hears him mutter something about not getting his reading done before he’s up from his chair and rushing towards the sobbing culprit.

Lyria and Vyrn, who had also picked up on the crying, follow behind as they walk behind their captain. The three catch up with Percival, who is currently trying to calm a wailing child. The sight would have been almost endearing, if it weren't for Percival's semi-authoritative tone. 

Ifana can't stand to watch as the child continues to wail and bends down beside the fiery knight, speaking softly, “Take your time… Are you lost?”

The little girl blubbers as she speaks, “My mama…..papa… I can’t find them…” 

The two exchange glances, and Percival stands, briefly looking around the area before he eyes the young girl. “We just need to find your parents, right?” He asks, and the girl sniffles and nods. “M-Mhm…” Ifana holds out her towel for the little girl to dry her tears, and she accepts, sniffling and shuffling her feet.

With a heavy sigh, Percival turns on his heel. “Ifana, stay here and watch her.”

Before the captain can protest, Vyrn does it in her stead. “Hey, Sir Burnsalot! You’re gonna go out by yourself?” The bewildered trio all turn their heads to him, and he nods.

“Of course.” He answers, his gaze sweeping over his vassals swiftly before turning his head to scan the beach. “I don’t know what they look like, but I’m sure I can spot two parents looking for their lost child. It’ll be smarter to leave her in your care while I look.” 

As he starts to leave, the little girl rushes to grab his shirt. The knight stops and tilts his head, “What’s wrong now?” 

Ifana stands and slowly starts to approach her, but she sniffles and holds tightly to Percival’s shirt. “I-I want to...go with you.” With her face now dried of tears, she gives him a determined look-for a second he thinks he’s seeing a younger version of his captain. Still, he gives in with a smile. “If she’s coming, then all of you are too.”

The trio nod and start walking with the girl as Percival leads the group along the coast. Ifana matches his pace and smiles, “You’ll get back to your book soon, don’t worry.” The knight sighs with a nonchalant shrug and runs his hand through his hair, continuing to keep his eye out for the little girl's parents. “It doesn’t matter, it just means I’ll have to begin my survey ahead of time now.”

Lord and vassal walk side by side as the other two stay close behind, Lyria holding the little girl's hand and Vyrn, being the cheerful little dragon he was, attempting to put a smile back on the girls face, reassuring her they'd all find her parents soon.

While wading through the crowded tourist-packed beach, Percival suddenly stops and clicks his tongue. Before the captain can ask what caught his attention, she picks up on the sound of people shouting. His vassals know his nature, and before anything is even uttered, the party rush towards the sounds of distress coming from the no-swimming area.

Percival stops as he notices a man struggling in the water, and turns to calmly order his vassals. “Ifana, hurry and find a life preserver! Lyria and Vyrn, find a lifeguard!” The three do as their told as the Lord of Flames leaps into the water.

Rushing towards a nearby lifeguard tower, Ifana grabs whatever life preserver she can find and a spare towel before hurrying back to the drowning man. She catches a glimpse of the other two, along with the little girl, informing a patrolling lifeguard of the commotion.

Upon reaching the no-swimming area once more, she grips the preserver in her hands as she watches Percival begin to struggle as he swims back to shore with the man on his back. As hard as she can, Ifana tosses the life preserver toward her companion. Lyria and the rest finally show up as Percival reaches the shore. He notices his vassal's relieved smiles and nods his head toward them gratefully, catching his breath.

The rescued man is checked over by the lifeguard for any injuries as he recovers. “...Thank you for saving me…” He gasps, but Percival casts him a stern glare. “Can’t you read the signs here? They say no swimming.”

"I'm...sorry..." The young man hangs his head in shame as the knight scolds him. 

Percival scoffs, “Just be more careful. Don't waste the life you were given.” 

Lifting his head, the man nods rapidly and stands to his feet. “I will! How should I repay you?” Percival shakes his head and waves his hand dismissively. “No need. Just give me your word you’ll save someone else in the future.”

Ifana smiles as the crew begins to walk away, back to their original objective. She approaches the soaking knight and taps him on the shoulder softly. 

“Hey, Percival.” Ifana holds out the towel she had grabbed earlier for him to take. He looks at it for a moment before nodding with a smile and beginning to dry himself off. 

Her eyes begin to drift from his face to the wet shirt clinging to his skin… Of course it just had to be white. Through the fabric, she could see the lean muscle of his arms flexing as he used the towel to dry the tips of his hair. She chews on her lip, trying desperately to look away, but her eyes catch the glistening droplets sliding down his torso, down further to...

“Ifana, look after the girl.” His voice snapped her back to reality. Ifana blinks as he takes off towards two arguing men surrounded by a growing crowd. Her cheeks flush a soft red briefly before she looks around for Lyria, who still held the little girl’s hand. 

Vyrn giggles, tilting his head to the side as he watches Percival once again try to solve someone else's problem. “He can never mind his business can he.” Lyria smiles and nods in agreement while Ifana tries to recover from her inappropriate musings. Thankfully they never noticed her staring. 

“There’s no changing Percival!” She chimes, and the little girl looks up, repeating the knight’s name. “Percival?” Lyria nods in affirmation and beams while she speaks. “He might look a little scary, but he’s really nice!”

Even the slightest praise towards him makes Ifana’s heart swell. She turns to the little girl and beams. "He's fantastic. He's going to be the perfect king one day." 

Slowly, the trio and the little girl try to catch up as their companion attempts to settle the the dispute between the two men. The crowd, now thicker than before, kept the captain from seeing the situation. Pursing her lips, the erune woman turns to Lyria and knits her brows, “Can you keep watch over her? I want to make sure Percival is alright.” 

It wasn't that she didn't doubt his abilities...she just had some small gut feeling something fishy was up.

Lyria agrees and smiles as Ifana heads off around the sea of people. Her ears perk when she hears the crowd gasp and the sound of a sword being unsheathed-she quickens her pace and rushes out from behind the crowd to see an elderly man attempting an escape. While surprised, she assumed this man was the culprit of the problem and stepped in front of him. With an iron grip, she holds him in place while Percival grins at her swift actions. “Nothing gets past you, Ifana.”

Soon even the authorities were involved, and Ifana hands the elderly man to the patrolmen. Lyria and company finally manage to maneuver past the crowd over to their companions as the sea of islanders and tourists begin to grow. Percival’s eyes shine as an idea forms in his mind, and he takes the opportunity presenting itself without a second thought. 

Pointing to the little girl still holding Lyria's hand, he raised his voice to the crowd, “All of you, listen. Has anyone here seen this little girl’s parents?”

The crowd looks around, voices mixing as one calls out, “What little girl?” 

Many heads turn around and murmurs mix in agreement. With a smile forming, Ifana leans over to Percival to give him a suggestion, “She can’t be seen from here, so why not put her on your shoulders? You’re fairly tall.” He gives her a bewildered look in response and frowns. “Hey, hold on Ifana! What if she starts crying again?”

Of course he’d make an excuse, but the child once holding Lyria’s hand approached the knight and took hold of his shirt, softly saying his name, “Percival…” 

The two beside each other exchange looks briefly before Percival sighs, reaching down and picking the little girl up and placing her on his shoulders with a small grunt. Her heart just nearly burst at such a wholesome sight... Steadying herself, Ifana calls for the crowd’s attention and repeats the question voiced earlier, "Please, is there anyone here who might have seen this girl's parents around?"

A moment passes until a local in the crowd finally speaks up, “Actually, I think I saw a couple looking for a little girl down by the rocky stretch.” The crew turn to him and the little girl's face seems to light up as Percival addresses him. "You, can you take us there?" 

The man obliges and leads the crew down to the rocky stretch. Ifana can't help but stare at the little girl sitting peacefully atop the Lord of Flames' shoulders. Her lips part, as if to say something, but she closes them and simply smiles at the two as they walk in front of her.

Upon reaching the stretch, the crew faces a new problem.

“Nobody’s here, huh…” Vyrn comments, looking around as waves gently splash against the rocks. Lyria sighs and begins to wring her wrists, “I wonder where they could have gone…”

Ifana looks over the area, hoping to find any clues to help the search. “They couldn’t have gone far." Her brows knit as she turns to look at the child, her small shoulders drooping as the news hits her. Percival remains silent as the little girl begins to sniffle, her small voice wavering, “Mama….Papa…”

The erune doesn't want to give up hope, but if something fatal had befallen her parents, what could they do? 

Percival then speaks up, turning towards the man who had led them to the rocky stretch. “You, you’re a local right? Is there a place you can’t get to by foot because of the incoming tide?” Ifana blinks at the question, then realizes what Percival was trying to get at. The islander is quiet for a moment before perking up, “Ah...yes! There’s a cave!”

The Lord of Flames nods, and commands the island local once more, “Get us a boat immediately and form a search party. We can’t afford to lose more time!” 

\---

Thanks to Percival’s spot on hunch, the crew finds the little girls parents hiding in the cave. A few search party members attend to the father, who’s broken his leg, while the rest offer praise to the knight before he leaves for the beach house with Ifana and crew in tow.

A long sigh escapes past his lips as he adjusts the child they offered to keep watch over temporarily, now asleep on his back. “It’s been so hectic today.” Ifana places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a light pat while Vyrn and Lyria trudge on behind them. 

“We’ve worn ourselves out.” Lyria sighs, rubbing the corner of her eyes with a tiny fist. Percival gazes over the tired trio and smiles. “My vassals have worked hard today. Make sure to go and rest.”

Ifana smiles back, and her eyes slowly fall on the sleeping child. “She’s warmed up to you a lot hasn’t she…” 

With a soft touch, she brushes the girl’s hair from her face with gentle affection. Percival can’t help but catch the soft look that glints in her golden eyes. The child and his vassal almost shared a resemblance, as if they were mother and child. Unsuspectingly, he begins to feel a warm, bubbling feeling in his chest that makes his heart thump.

Lyria looks between the pair and the little girl, and begins to giggle. “You could almost be her parents!"

Lord and vassal lock eyes for a split second before both getting equally flustered. Ifana shakes her head and tries not to let her voice crack, "No, we couldn't! She already has parents." Unable to find the words to ease the pit in her stomach, she inwardly groans and runs her fingers anxiously through her hair. 

Percival, trying to hide the apparent red tinge on his ears, clears his throat and speaks up. “Ifana, could you take her for me?” The erune looks up and blinks before nervously nodding, taking the little girl and holding her carefully in her arms. 

Lyria beams softly at the knight as he's relieved from child-duty. “Percival, you’re going to make a great father!” Vyrn then pipes up, nodding with a wide smile. "Yeah, you're a natural!"

Ifana kept quiet as the two begin to tease him in baby talk. She hid a smile behind the palm of her hand, slightly turning so he wouldn't see her turn red. 

“Cut it out already.” He lets out a huff, and turns on his heel. “I’m going to finish reading in my room. All of you, get some rest. Including you, Ifana.”

As he leaves, the captain lets out a heavy exhale. Her legs feel weak from the earlier embarrassment, but the little girl soundly sleeping in her arms seemingly calms her down. Perhaps they did look alike. Just a little bit.

“Ah, Ifana, I can take her for you if you want to rest!” Lyria chimes, holding her arms out. Ifana nods with a gentle smile and slowly transfers the little girl into Lyria's arms. 

"Good night you two. Be careful." She brushes the little girls hair from her face once more before ushering her friends to bed.

Tucking her hair back, she sighs as she enters the kitchen. Percival had nearly run all over the beach helping people, so perhaps she could make him tea. She did in fact persuade him to come to the beach in the first place. 

Once prepared, she carries the pot to his room and gently taps on the door. When she hears no response, she opens the door and walks in.

With book still in hand, he lay asleep in bed. She begins to approach him when he starts to speak her name. "Ifana..." She freezes in place, thinking she had woken him, but he remained still.

“After all… There’s no….”

She can’t stop her heart from thudding in her chest as she slowly sets down the tea. Carefully, Ifana pulls a blanket up over his shoulders-though his eyes flutter open at the contact. “Oh...it's you, Ifana.” He rubs his eyes as he puts his book aside, sitting up. “Sorry. I must have fallen asleep.”

The erune woman shakes her head, trying to inwardly calm her heart rate. “It’s fine, but I never took you to be a sleep talker..." She teases with a soft smile, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“You were talking about me, too.” Ifana avoids his gaze as he raises a brow at her. “I was talking about you?”

She nods and repeats what little he had mumbled to him, “You remember saying that, right?”

He nods with a smile, “Of course I remember.” He continues once their eyes meet, “Ifana, after all that’s said and done, there’s no woman more worthy of my covenant than you,”

Ifana holds her breath.

“I want you to stay by my side.”

His words could not have struck her any harder. The melting in her chest began to spread through her body and her spine felt like it was made of liquid. 

Without thinking, her hands flew to hold the sides of his face, and she kissed him. She felt him tense up, but slowly sink as he reciprocated, much to her surprise.

It was short lived, unfortunately. 

Ifana pulled back, realization slamming into her as she jolts from his bed, hands flying to cover her mouth. Both stared at each other as their faces burned hot with embarrassment. All those built up feelings had finally forced her to make a move, and even now she felt compelled to speak her mind. Percival's lips begin to part, but before he can say a word, Ifana drops her hands.

"Percival, I really like you!"

**Author's Note:**

> please someone kill me
> 
> i literally just took the narrative of summer percys fate episode and wrote this mess. i have feelings for this dumbass and also im sorry for my awful writing im super embarrassed that i even did this. and also i couldnt think of a better title hh h
> 
> anyways. percival granblue fantasy come fight me and also kiss me


End file.
